L'âme couverte de cendres
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo s'était fait une petite vie tranquille, mais il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour tout remettre en question.
1. Chapter 1

_Genre : Pas vraiment de genre._

_Couple : Qui sait ?_

_Commentaire : De retour après un long passage à vide j'essaie de me remettre à écrire._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

L'âme couverte de cendres

**Chapitre 1) L'incendie commence**

_La Terre - AC 200 - 12 Avril_

Lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre Duo Maxwell ne sursauta pas, il s'attendait à cette visite depuis des mois.

Il était juste surpris qu'elle ne se soit pas produite avant.

Le chat d'Heero sur les talons il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon.

La souple forme noire se blottit contre les marches de bois sombre parfaitement cirées par le natté.

L'escalier de bois visiblement ancien avait été une des raisons du choix de Duo.

Il l'avait aimé au premier regard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la haute silhouette de Trowa.

Cela non plus n'était pas une surprise.

Duo le salua avec politesse et le laissa entrer.

- Quatre n'est pas avec toi ? demanda t'il par acquis de conscience.

- Il a trop de travail. Répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Duo le guida vers le salon.

Chibi remonta sans hâte les marches devant eux.

Ses yeux presqu'aussi verts que ceux de Trowa fixant les deux jeunes gens il s'installa sur le lit qu'on apercevait par une porte entrouverte.

- Heero te l'a laissé finalement ? laissa échapper Trowa

- Oui…

Duo soupira.

Laissé n'était pas vraiment le mot.

Heero avait débarqué un matin un panier à chat à la main.

Duo lui avait ouvert, heureux de le revoir.

Plein d'espoir aussi.

Il n'avait pas fait mystère de son attrait pour le pilote aux yeux bleus.

Mais Heero n'était venu que pour mieux partir.

_Flash back_

Duo Maxwell était quelque peu nerveux.

Heero Yuy était dans sa cuisine.

Ca semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Heero avait posé la caisse de transport sur le sol.

Chibi avait poussé un long miaulement de protestation.

Avant que Duo ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Heero avait pris la parole.

- Je dois partir et je ne peux pas l'emmener. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le garde.

Duo était resté un instant silencieux, l'esprit en déroute.

Heero en avait profité pour déballer les affaires du chat et les installer.

Duo l'avait laissé faire.

Il n'avait même pas réussi à demander pourquoi.

Pourquoi Heero partait.

Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait garder Chibi qui ne l'aimait guère.

Et Heero était parti.

Le laissant seul avec le chat noir toujours dans sa caisse.

Duo avait fini par lui ouvrir et le grand chat noir était sorti lentement.

L'avait toisé avec application avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Et Duo s'était retrouvé seul dans sa cuisine avec un panier vide et un esprit en déroute.

_Fin flash back_

- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur ? demanda Trowa connaissant le peu d'affection que se vouaient le chat et le natté.

- Au départ si, avoua Duo, mais nous avons quelque chose en commun lui et moi et on a fini par s'entendre.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Tu reste déjeuner avec moi ? proposa Duo.

Trowa hésita.

Mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il accepta finalement.

La matinée passa en un éclair.

Duo lui fit visiter le coin, faire quelques courses et parvint à cuisiner un repas pour le moins correct.

Comme Trowa lui en faisait compliment Duo eu un large sourire et rangea les restes du gigot que Chibi couvait d'un œil intéressé.

- Que veux tu, j'aime bien manger et ici les produits sont bons, naturels et frais. Ca aide.

Après une vaisselle rapide Duo proposa une promenade rapide.

Il n'était pas encore quinze heures trente lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de la balade.

Chibi était couché sur une marche de l'escalier.

Il ne bougea pas un poil.

- C'est son truc. Expliqua Duo en l'enjambant. Le jour ça va mais la nuit... il m'a déjà fait tomber deux fois.

Trowa en fit autant, soulagé de la visible complicité entre le natté et le chat d'Heero.

Au temps de la cohabitation ils étaient à couteaux tirés.

- On se connecte à la messagerie pour voir combien de messages a laissé Quatre ?

Trowa approuva en silence.

Duo le fit entrer dans sa chambre et lança l'ordinateur.

Comme ils s'y attendaient plusieurs messages de Quatre se trouvaient sur la messagerie.

Duo les consultait avec amusement lorsque le courant sauta.

Trowa haussa un sourcil pendant que Duo soupirait.

- Ca arrive souvent, tu veux bien regarder par la fenêtre du salon si la pharmacie a encore de la lumière ?

Trowa se leva sans se presser et descendit les trois marches qui séparaient la chambre du salon.

De l'autre côté de la rue la dite pharmacie était bien éclairée.

Il le signala.

- Les plombs ont du sauter. Soupira encore Duo.

- Je m'en occupe. Où ?

- Dans la cuisine, le placard à côté du frigo.

- Très bien.

Trowa redescendit, traversa la cuisine et ouvrit le placard, la partie basse regorgeait de casseroles et de divers ustensiles de cuissons, les étagères de provisions et tout en haut sur la partie gauche se trouvaient les compteurs et le disjoncteur.

Trowa constata qu'il était disjoncté et le réenclencha.

Les appareils électriques se remirent en marche.

- Tout va bien ! cria Duo. Je relance l'ordi.

Trowa le rejoignit et ils reprirent la lecture des messages de Quatre.

Brusquement des coups violents furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Chibi fila se cacher sous le canapé du salon.

Duo et Trowa échangèrent un regard et le natté se précipita dans le salon pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un inconnu se tenait devant la porte d'entrée.

Visiblement agité.

- Sortez vite d'ici ! cria t'il en le voyant à la fenêtre. Ca brûle au dessus !

Duo se raidit et regarda vers le haut, de la fumée s'élevait du toit.

Il resta une seconde interdit, avant de réaliser que c'était son grenier qui brûlait.

L'endroit où il avait tous ses souvenirs.

Ceux de la cohabitation.

Ses albums photos.

Les livres offerts par Wu Fei.

La robe de mariée d'Hilde.

Sa combinaison de pilote.

Ses habits d'adolescent.

Quelques unes des affaires de ses amis récupérées au fil des ans.

Le panier de Chibi.

Le premier ordinateur d'Heero.

Tellement de choses précieuses…

Tandis que Trowa éteignait l'ordinateur et descendait couper le courant il se précipita vers la porte du grenier.

L'entrouvrit.

Une pluie de débris enflammés s'offrit à sa vue.

Il referma la porte vivement.

Bouleversé.

Il ne pouvait pas monter.

Ce serait une folie.

Une erreur stupide.

Mais…

Ses souvenirs…

Ses chers souvenirs…

Ses plus belles tenues.

Sa bibliothèque d'été.

Une partie de la vaisselle ancienne qu'il aimait utiliser pour recevoir.

Ses deux fauteuils assortis au canapé du salon.

Le vieux canapé récupéré au détour d'une rue…

Ils étaient là haut…

Exposés au feu…

Il entrouvrit encore la porte.

Il voulait tellement sauver quelque chose.

Ne pas tout perdre.

Mais il referma la porte sans rien tenter.

Son instinct de survie primant sur le désir de sauver quoi que ce soit.

Restait le problème de Chibi.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir en le tenant simplement dans ses bras, ni le laisser dans l'appartement.

Il attrapa le grand chat noir et fit de son mieux pour le faire entrer dans une valise qu'il avait dans un coin du salon.

Chibi se débattit avec hargne.

Trowa revenu dans le salon aida à refermer la valise sur l'animal récalcitrant.

Duo fila vers l'extérieur avec l'objet et se retrouva dans la rue.

Il la traversa avant de se retourner.

Des volutes de fumée noire montaient du toit.

La police et les pompiers prévenus par celui ayant donné l'alerte commençaient à arriver.

Les badauds aussi.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir, le dos au mur de la pharmacie.

Une dizaine de pompiers se précipitèrent dans la maison par la porte restée ouverte.

Duo frissonna imperceptiblement.

Des inconnus entraient chez lui.

Piétinaient son escalier entretenu avec soin.

Trowa se rapprocha de lui.

- Duo…

- Ca va aller Trowa. Tu peux rentrer. Ca va sans doute prendre un moment, mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

Trowa hocha la tête.

Connaissant Duo insister ne servirait à rien.

- Préviens nous si ça ne va pas.

- Promis Trowa.

Duo suivit des yeux le départ de Trowa puis se tourna vers son immeuble.

La fenêtre du salon dont les volets étaient contre le mur était ouverte en grand.

Un employé de la mairie s'approcha de lui, intrigué par la valise qui s'agitait toujours.

- Qu'avez-vous là dedans ?

- Un chat… répondit machinalement Duo

- Venez avec moi, je vais vous ouvrir la salle du conseil, vous pourrez le laisser sortir le pauvre.

Duo accepta volontiers.

Chibi sorti de la valise comme un diable de sa boite et fila se cacher derrière un cadre appuyé contre un mur.

Duo le laissa se remettre de ses émotions et retourna vers le lieu de l'incendie.

Le toit fumait toujours et les pompiers l'arrosaient avec application.

Leur chef profita de sa présence pour l'interroger.

Duo expliqua ce qu'il savait.

Le chef des pompiers lui assura qu'il n'était pas en cause.

C'était un piètre soulagement, mais un soulagement tout de même.

Les heures coulaient.

Le maire de la petite ville et le propriétaire de l'immeuble vinrent le voir, tous deux polis et charmants.

De l'agence immobilière en charge de l'immeuble pourtant située à moins de cinq kilomètres personne ne vint.

Duo en prit note sans y prêter vraiment attention.

Pour le moment l'état de son appartement était bien suffisant comme sujet de préoccupation.

Un agent EDF était passé pour couper le courant.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur le trottoir.

Regardant son logement être comme profané.

Le profanant aussi d'une certaine manière.

Plus le temps passait plus cela devenait difficile à supporter.

Tout ce monde chez lui.

Autour de chez lui.

Il avait envie de fuir.

Aussi loin et vite que possible.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Trowa venait de revenir.

Et il n'était pas seul.

Duo soupira.

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Quatre avait du foncer dès que Trowa lui avait expliqué.

Il n'allait pas réussir à s'en débarrasser facilement.

Alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir aux mots à dire pour convaincre le blond le chef des pompiers s'approcha.

- L'incendie est maîtrisé. Annonça t'il. Nous allons déblayer les débris maintenant. Ce ne sera pas long.

Duo se tourna vers la maison.

En dehors des vitres des vasistas brisées par les pompiers elle avait l'air intacte.

Il reprit espoir.

C'était fini.

Il allait bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Voila, je suis de retour avec un texte qui me bloque depuis des mois, j'espère qu'une fois terminé il me laissera reprendre les autres.  
Et surtout qu'il me permettra de ne plus penser à ce jour et à ceux qui ont suivi._


	2. Chapter 2

_Genre : Pas vraiment de genre._

_Couple : Qui sait ?_

_Commentaire : De retour après un long passage à vide j'essaie de me remettre à écrire._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

L'âme couverte de cendres

**Chapitre 2) L'incendie finit le cauchemar commence**

_La Terre - AC 200 - 12 Avril_

Un sourire un peu tremblant se posa sur les lèvres de Duo.

Encore un peu de patience et il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Peut être devrait il faire du ménage et du rangement, passer une nuit sans courant, mais tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement.

Son soulagement ne dura pas.

Les pompiers toujours dans le grenier se mirent en action.

Sous les yeux incrédules et horrifiés de Duo il firent tomber les tuiles du toit.

Toutes sans exception.

Jusqu'à ce que les poutres, calcinées ou non, soient découvertes.

Le jeune homme natté serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler.

Cette fois c'était sur, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui ce soir.

Ni le lendemain.

Il essaya de se reprendre en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave.

Que cela aurait pu arriver en pleine nuit.

Qu'ils auraient pu mourir Chibi et lui.

Puis le déblayage véritable commença.

Les pompiers se mirent à jeter par la fenêtre du premier étage tout ce qu'ils avaient descendu du grenier incendié.

Tout d'abord une masse noirâtre, tordue, que Duo prit d'abord pour une valise avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la cantine de métal à l'origine peinte en jaune dans laquelle il avait transporté ses affaires au temps de la guerre.

Le couvercle vrillé s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle touche le sol, les habits et dossiers qu'elle contenait se répandirent sur les pavés du trottoir, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Des cendres et des débris sombres.

Suivit un des fauteuils de bois dont la structure avait bien résisté au feu mais qui se disloqua en touchant terre.

L'autre le rejoignit peu après.

Tombèrent ensuite des livres.

Les livres offerts par Wu Fei.

De très beaux livres.

Des habits trempés, brûlés, noircis aussi.

Le pompier qui déblayait les charriait avec une fourche, par tas.

Duo avait frissonné au début.

Maintenant il était immobile.

Les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

Regardant ses précieux souvenirs tomber sur le sol.

Jetés comme des ordures.

Il ne pleurait pas.

Mais Quatre ressentait sa souffrance.

Comme si Duo lui hurlait aux oreilles à quel point ce qu'il voyait lui faisait mal.

Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir partir.

Se retirer loin de cette douleur incrédule.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

C'était Duo.

Leur ami.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul face à ce désastre.

Il se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Duo…

Les yeux violets se tournèrent vers lui.

Les pupilles en étaient dilatées par l'angoisse et le choc.

Le jeune homme natté restait silencieux.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis Duo se tourna à nouveau vers la maison.

Un second pompier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Faisant des signes de la main à une femme qui portait une fillette de trois ou quatre ans.

Sans doute sa femme et sa fille.

Les gens étaient encore là mais certains s'éloignaient.

Rentraient chez eux.

Pour eux c'était fini.

Ils avaient assisté au fait divers du moment.

Ils retournaient dans leurs maisons.

La vie continuait.

Comme avant.

Deux journalistes se succédèrent auprès de Duo, le pressant de questions.

Quatre craignait la réaction du natté à cela mais Duo répondit machinalement.

Comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

Il ne quittait pas sa maison des yeux.

Quatre intervint pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire.

Lui et Trowa prirent les journalistes à part et terminèrent de répondre à leurs questions.

La nuit tombant le propriétaire vint prendre congé à son tour.

- J'ai parlé avec mon assurance, vous n'êtes pas prêt de regagner le logement. Soupira t'il.

Duo le regarda sans rien dire.

Quatre laissa Trowa en finir avec les journalistes pour poser quelques questions.

Le propriétaire, toujours aussi charmant, expliqua que le temps que les expertises se fassent et que les travaux se terminent plusieurs mois auraient passé.

Quatre le remercia de sa courtoisie et prit sa carte de visite.

Duo sortit de sa torpeur assez longtemps pour dire quelques mots puis replongea dans la contemplation morbide du tas de choses brûlées et détrempées sur le trottoir.

Le propriétaire parti les pompiers se retirèrent enfin de la maison et leur chef autorisa Quatre, Trowa et Duo à rentrer dans la maison pour récupérer quelques affaires et la fermer.

Duo fonça vers sa maison et les deux autres se lancèrent derrière lui, quelque peu inquiets.

Passé la porte d'entrée Duo se figea.

Le sol de la cuisine était trempé, noirci par les cendres, l'eau noire avait recouvert les tomettes de terre rouge parfaitement cirées.

L'escalier de bois qu'il aimait tant était tout aussi sale, les lourds souliers des pompiers avaient mis à mal les marches délicates et les murs blancs s'ornaient de traces noires. Marques de mains, traces de doigts, dessins étranges aussi.

Quatre entendit Duo haleter.

Il le vit monter les marches comme un homme ivre.

D'un pas mal assuré.

Au premier la vision qu'offrait le salon était tout aussi douloureuse à contempler.

La desserte roulante et l'une des petites bibliothèques repoussées sans ménagement dans un coin pour laisser le passage n'avaient pas résisté à ce traitement.

Une des roues de la desserte s'était décrochée, tout comme le fond de la bibliothèque, fort heureusement rien de ce qui y était posé n'avait été endommagé.

Des plastiques avaient été posés sur le canapé et le meuble TV pour les protéger, mais les bibliothèques n'avaient pas eu cet honneur et certains des livres étaient couverts de cendres.

La porte menant au grenier avait disparu.

Duo se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu passer par la fenêtre.

Ca n'avait plus trop d'importance après tout.

Il n'y avait plus rien là haut n'est ce pas ?

Le chef des pompiers les rejoignit, tenant visiblement à les faire monter là haut justement, pour leur exposer sa théorie sur les causes de l'incendie.

Il eu quelques mots sur l'encombrement de l'escalier qui laissèrent Duo indifférent.

Oui, c'était vrai, en hiver il utilisait les marches du grenier pour ranger quelques affaires, n'ayant pas très envie de se risquer chaque jour dans un espace glacial.

Oui, cela rendait l'escalade des dites marches pour le moins problématique.

Mais il était jeune, souple et il en avait vu d'autres, monter un escalier encombré n'était pas un soucis pour lui lorsqu'il avait à le faire pour prendre quelque chose tout en haut.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait gêner quelqu'un vu qu'il était seul à vivre dans le logement en théorie.

Non, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il fallait laisser les marches libres pour que les pompiers puissent monter, n'ayant pas envisagé que des pompiers doivent monter.

Quelque peu déçu par les réponses le chef des pompiers fila par l'escalier désormais libéré, direction les combles.

Duo suivit docilement.

Il ne sentait plus rien de toute façon.

La carcasse noircie de ce qui avait été son dressing, son salon d'été et son grenier le laissa de marbre.

Du moins en apparence.

Parce qu'intérieurement il avait envie de hurler.

Il se pencha un instant pour dégager une maquette de Gundam en métal des tuiles brisées jonchant le sol.

C'était le Wing.

La petite figurine était intacte.

Il l'essuya machinalement.

La mit dans sa poche.

Regarda s'il en trouvait d'autres épargnées.

Il avait passé des heures à les monter.

Il n'eut pas de mal à les trouver.

Mais elles étaient prises dans du plastique fondu.

Perdues à jamais pour lui comme le reste.

Il se retenait de pleurer.

Les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux.

Une chemise grise pendait dans le vide contre un mur, accrochée à un clou dépassant du mur.

Sans doute s'y était elle prise lorsqu'elle avait été jetée dans l'escalier avec le reste des affaires qu'on sortait du grenier.

Sourd et indifférent aux explications du pompier sur les causes de l'incendie Duo s'efforça de saisir la chemise.

Mais il avait beau se tendre au maximum il ne parvenait pas à la saisir.

Elle était trop loin.

Visible mais impossible à atteindre.

Il s'obstinait, éperdu.

Récupérer cette chemise devenait soudain primordial sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

Sur un signe de Quatre Trowa l'écarta du vide de l'escalier au dessus du quel il se penchait dangereusement pour saisir la chemise.

Duo renonça, la mort dans l'âme.

La chemise resta accrochée à son clou.

Le pompier leur désigna le point de départ du feu.

Le système de ventilation avait chauffé et pris feu d'après lui.

Une panne courante.

Banale et imprévisible.

Il leur assura que nul ne tiendrait Duo pour responsable et s'en alla.

Duo s'en foutait d'être ou non responsable.

Il regardait le ciel au dessus des poutres calcinées de ce qui avait été un joli salon bien rangé malgré quelques cartons.

Les pieds sur des tuiles brisées et des débris de porcelaine ancienne, vestiges de sa vaisselle des grands jours.

Et il se retenait de pleurer.

De s'asseoir et de se mettre à hurler tout simplement.

Quatre le fit redescendre et lui intima l'ordre de récupérer quelques affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Trowa et lui vidaient congélateur et frigo.

Duo obtempéra docilement.

La porte de la chambre qu'il avait fermé avant de partir était toujours fermée.

Il eu un autre choc en la rouvrant.

Hormis une légère odeur de fumée tout était comme il l'avait laissé.

Pas de cendres.

Pas de désordre en dehors du sien.

Son décor habituel.

Rassurant.

Il s'assit sur son lit.

Tremblant.

C'était à la fois un soulagement et une blessure.

Cette normalité dans le chaos qu'était le reste de l'appartement.

Il resta un long moment assis.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Quatre ne le ramène à la réalité.

- Duo !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne t'entend plus !- J'arrive…

Duo se releva et rassembla pêle mêle ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Débrancha ses ordinateurs et sa TV.

C'était ce qu'il lui restait de vraiment précieux.

En dehors de Chibi.

Chibi !

Cette pensée le fit sursauter.

Laissant là ses affaires il se précipita vers la mairie.

Quatre et Trowa le virent passer avec stupeur.

Une femme était en train de fermer.

Elle le regarda avec soulagement.

- Justement, je me demandais que faire… avoua t'elle.

Duo bafouilla quelques mots essoufflés puis fonça vers la salle du conseil.

Le tableau était par terre, sans doute Chibi l'avait il bousculé.

Mais où était Chibi ?

Duo regarda autour de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il n'allait quand même pas aussi perdre le chat d'Heero !

Puis une masse noire recroquevillée sur une courte volée de marches lui apparut.

Il eut un long soupir de soulagement.

Rejoignit le chat et le prit dans ses bras.

Tout d'abord tendu Chibi s'accrocha finalement à lui et il fallut les efforts combinés de Quatre et de Trowa pour le détacher de l'habit de Duo et l'enfermer dans une cage de transport qu'ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter.

Cela de longues minutes après que Duo ait filé en trombe sans rien leur dire.

Ils avaient eu le temps de rassembler ce qui pouvait être endommagé par un séjour plus long dans un logement incendié et de le porter à leur véhicule.

Lorsque Chibi fut dans la cage et que celle-ci fut bien fermée Quatre se chargea de diriger Duo vers la sortie et Trowa emporta la cage et la valise.


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Pas vraiment de genre.

Couple : Qui sait ?

Commentaire : De retour après un long passage à vide j'ai enfin réussi à me remettre à écrire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

L'âme couverte de cendres

**Chapitre 3) Les assurances assurent, oui, mais jusqu'à un certain point**

_La Terre - AC 200 - 13 Avril_

Duo fut réveillé avec douceur par Quatre.  
Le blondinet était plein de sollicitude, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant laisser le natté se complaire dans son hébétude de la veille.

Il y avait des formalités à accomplir.  
Et c'était à Duo de les accomplir.

Donc, sitôt le petit déjeuner avalé le natté fut placé devant le téléphone avec les numéros à joindre en urgence.

A commencer par l'assurance.

Plein d'un optimisme renforcé par le délicieux chocolat chaud qu'il venait de déguster Duo composa le numéro sans hésiter.

Expliqua sa situation.

On lui demanda d'attendre un peu.

Puis on lui dressa la liste de ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour être remboursé.

Duo nota avec application, soucieux de ne pas se mettre à dos l'assurance.

Le premier point, à savoir dresser une liste des objets perdus avec indication de leur valeur marchande le fit tiquer mais il garda le silence, il aviserait plus tard.

Les notes prises il se risqua sur un terrain plus aventureux.

Son relogement.

Son interlocuteur lui donna un autre numéro, celui du service compétent pour ce qui était relogement d'urgence en cas de sinistre visiblement.

Numéro déjà obtenu, les gundams savaient comment, par Quatre.

Duo remercia, remercia encore et prit congé.

Il n'osa pas demander à Quatre comment il avait obtenu le numéro et se contenta sagement de téléphoner au service compétent pour ce qui était du relogement d'urgence en cas de sinistre.

La personne au bout du fil était charmante.

Elle expliqua d'une voix posée qu'effectivement il y avait bien prise en charge d'un relogement en cas de sinistre.

A l'hôtel.

Pendant trois jours.

Duo resta silencieux un instant.

Entendant à nouveau le propriétaire lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas prêt de retourner vivre dans l'appartement incendié.

Quatre qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en étudiant des dossiers s'enquit de la situation.

Duo expliqua.

Quatre fronça les sourcils et prit le téléphone.

Mais il s'avéra au final que même un Raberba Winner ne peut pas triompher partout.

Et lorsque Quatre raccrocha, sourcils froncés et œil assombri, il n'avait gagné un jour d'hébergement de plus.

Ce qui le laissa d'humeur maussade pour le reste de la journée.

Ce dont certains de ses employés firent les frais.

Duo et Trowa échappèrent seuls à sa mauvaise humeur.

Duo parce qu'il restait une victime même s'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'en être une.

Trowa parce que, comme un fauve qui flaire une menace et n'a pas envie de l'affronter se retire avec prudence et dignité, le méché avait opté pour un retrait stratégique en d'autres lieux.

On ne le revit qu'au soir, œil vert encore empli de défiance surveillant l'humeur de son compagnon.

Généreusement invité à rester jusqu'à ce que sa situation se soit améliorée Duo se retrouva devant une feuille blanche, à devoir rédiger la liste.

Il resta longuement immobile.

Figé.

Pétrifié.

Horrifié même.

Lui ?

Rédiger une liste des objets perdus ?

Mettre un prix sur ses précieux souvenirs ?

Depuis quand les souvenirs avaient ils une valeur marchande ?

C'était dur.

Cruel.

Indispensable…

Il commença à écrire d'une main tremblante, réticente.

Il ne voulait pas.

Oh non…

Cela lui faisait aussi mal que de les avoir perdus.

Il aurait volontiers renoncé.

Mais Quatre se montra inflexible.

Il devait le faire.

Il passa des heures devant sa feuille, revoyant les objets tant chéris.

Pour la plupart sans grande valeur commerciale.

Mais si précieux pour lui.

Des souvenirs.

Des témoins de moments heureux, de jours de peine et de joie.

Plus que des objets.

Bien plus que des objets…

La main au dessus du papier, le bout du stylo mordillé machinalement Duo replongea brièvement dans ses souvenirs.

Wu Fei lui avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer que ce n'étaient que des objets, l'avait accusé de devenir matérialiste.

Cette idée le faisait sourire alors.

Lui ?

Matérialiste ?

Etait on donc matérialiste parce qu'on aimait à s'entourer d'objets emplis de souvenirs ?

Etait il matérialiste lorsqu'il dépliait la robe de mariée d'Hilde, cousue à la main d'après un dessin de la jeune fille ?

Qu'il se souvenait de son sourire au jour de son mariage ?

Pour éviter de penser qu'elle n'était plus pour la revoir heureuse et souriante.

Pour ne plus penser à sa disparition tragique dans un attentat un an après le mariage.  
En regardant la robe il revoyait Hilde heureuse et c'était là ce qui comptait le plus.

Etait il matérialiste lorsqu'en regardant le vieil ordinateur d'Heero il le revoyait assis devant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les doigts volants sur les touches ?

Chacun des objets qu'il avait perdus dans cet incendie était un précieux témoin des jours passés.

Et ces témoins n'étaient plus.

Et voila qu'on l'obligeait à leur donner un prix.

A les chiffrer.

Tout son être se rebellait à cette idée.

Mais il le fit.

S'acharnant à traquer le moindre prix, à estimer la moindre chose.

C'était comme presser encore et encore sur une blessure infectée pour la faire saigner, la vider de tout ce qu'elle renferme.

Douloureux.

Et pourtant, on le fait, encore et encore, et la douleur devient une habitude.  
Une délivrance ?

Duo cessa d'y penser, à force d'être inscrits, chiffrés, les objets redevenaient de simples objets.

On les dépouillait de leur magie secrète qui les rendait uniques.

Leur gloire s'éteignait, ternie par des chiffres.

De source de joie et de souvenirs ils étaient devenus débris et cendres balancés à la fourche par une fenêtre et sur le papier on les profanait encore.

Au final ils n'étaient plus qu'une liste.

Des mots et des chiffres.

Et Duo laissa une part de plus de son cœur sur cette liste.

Renfermant ses larmes pour la mener à terme.

Il s'interrompait parfois, quand cela devenait trop pénible.

Se levait de sa chaise, décidé à filer.

Il n'allait jamais très loin.

Quatre ne le lâchait pas.

Le pressant de terminer.

Il fallait la transmettre au plus vite aux assurances pour qu'elle soit étudiée.

Vérifiée.

Sous la pression de Quatre que la liste mettait lui aussi sur le grill Duo termina la liste.

Oubliant dans sa hâte certains objets.

Il s'en souviendrait, des semaines plus tard.

Trop tard.

S'en réjouirait presque.

Ces objets là au moins n'auraient pas été profanés par la liste.

Ils resteraient des souvenirs inestimables, inestimés.

Perdus mais toujours intacts dans sa mémoire.

Loin de la blessure de cette liste abjecte.

Ultime profanation de ses biens.

Cette liste qu'il avait terminée au plus vite, tout en retardant pourtant le moment de la rendre.

Cette liste qui lui laissait un gout amer.

Il ne remplacerait aucun des objets perdus de la liste.

L'aurait il pu qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait.

D'autres, même identiques n'auraient pas eu la charge d'émotion des chers disparus.

Ils n'auraient été que des objets.

Et ce n'étaient pas les objets que chérissait Duo.

Quatre transmit la liste à l'assurance.

Soulagé que cette épreuve soit enfin terminée.

Voir Duo souffrir à la rédiger avait été un vrai supplice.

Il l'aurait bien exonéré de cela, mais comment expliquer à l'assurance une telle décision ?

Sans compter que l'argent au final ne serait pas un luxe.

Le monde étant ce qu'il était le natté trouverait sans nul doute à l'employer.

Bien sur, cela ne le consolerait pas, mais l'aiderait tôt ou tard.

De cela Quatre était certain.

Duo aurait besoin de cet argent.

Cette certitude l'avait soutenu pendant qu'il incitait son ami à poursuivre, encore et encore.

La liste terminée Duo la déposa sur le bureau de Quatre et refusa de la revoir.

Il ne voulait plus y penser.  
Plus jamais.

Comprenant son état d'esprit Quatre n'insista pas et l'envoya visiter l'agence de location qui n'avait pas daigné donner signe de vie depuis le sinistre.

Duo fonça aussi vite que possible vers les locaux en question.

Il fut reçu par un jeune homme souriant dont le sourire s'effaça quelque peu lorsque Duo se présenta.

Duo essaya de ne pas prendre cela comme un mauvais présage.

Il avait tort.

Son vis-à-vis et ceux qui lui succédèrent furent catégoriques : ils n'étaient en rien concernés par ses problèmes et n'avaient aucune location à lui proposer pour le temps des réparations.

Il eu beau insister, assurer qu'il se contenterait d'un studio, aussi minuscule soit il, rien à faire.

Oui, ils avaient des locations, mais aucun propriétaire n'accepterait d'après eux de louer pour quelques mois.

Duo sortit des locaux le moral dans les chaussettes.

Fonça vers la mairie pour expliquer son problème.

Fort heureusement il trouva là des oreilles plus complaisantes et fut reçu par le maire en personne qui décrocha sans tarder son téléphone et lui donna rapidement de meilleures nouvelles.  
Un HLM avait des appartements vides et il allait avoir le soutien du maire auprès des personnes procédant aux attributions.

Il rentra chez Quatre le cœur plus léger.

Rien n'était encore certain, mais il avait l'accord pour visiter l'appartement qui serait peut être sien un jour prochain.

Quatre accueillit la nouvelle avec le sourire.

Nota dans un coin de son cerveau l'attitude des gens de l'agence à qui il réservait un traitement de faveur lorsque le moment serait venu.

On ne touchait pas impunément à ses amis.

Le lendemain il accompagna Duo pour la visite du HLM.

Ce dernier leur réservait un lot de bonnes surprises.

Un parking tranquille, un petit immeuble à l'écart de la route, protégé du bruit par une grande haie et juste une route à traverser pour rejoindre le canal local.

Des petits jardins et de la verdure de l'autre côté.

Duo retrouva le sourire.

L'appartement qu'il était susceptible d'obtenir se trouvait au premier, avec vue sur le canal par la large baie vitrée du salon et sur les jardins par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

La chambre lui sembla petite, mais il y avait un débarras et un cellier et surtout une baignoire dans la salle de bains qui le fit presque ronronner d'aise.

Quatre le laissa apprécier la chose puis le mit au travail pour prendre les mesures des pièces afin de calculer la place de chaque meuble qui survivrait à l'incendie.

Tout mesuré et noté ils ramenèrent les clefs aux responsables.

Quatre était soulagé.

Duo serait bien dans cet endroit.

Mieux même que dans le logement incendié, si l'on considérait qu'il entendrait moins les bruits de la circulation.

La dernière bonne surprise attendait Duo devant chez Quatre.

Un homme parlait à Trowa et se retourna en entendant leur véhicule se garer.

Le cœur de Duo bondit dans sa poitrine.

Il bondit au dehors.

- Heero !


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, même pas Chibi et pourtant c'est mon chat TT._

_Genre : Pas vraiment de genre._

_Couple : Vous devez savoir à présent._

_Commentaire : Dernier chapitre, ouf. Les repères dans le temps n'ont pas été conservés, donc il faut être attentif pour différencier les périodes._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**

* * *

**

L'âme couverte de cendres

**Epilogue**

_La Terre - AC 200 _

Duo fut réveillé avec une douceur toute relative par Chibi qui venait de sauter sur le lit.

Il se redressa vivement.

Le lit était déjà vide.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire.

Heero était toujours aussi matinal.

Sans doute en train de faire son jogging sur le bord du canal.

Les premiers jours Duo l'avait accompagné, mais il avait vite laissé tomber.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas sportif, non, simplement, personne n'était sportif comme le soldat parfait.

Et le jogging version Heero était une épreuve qu'il n'entendait pas vivre tous les matins.

Il préférait courir à son rythme, plus modérément et le soir, avant un bon bain alors qu'Heero préférait prendre une douche rapide.

Et froide.

Chacun son truc.

Enfin, en parlant de douche, Duo devait reconnaître qu'il en profitait aussi de cette douche du matin.

L'occasion rêvée pour se coller au soldat parfait en prétextant que l'eau était moins froide s'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

Curieusement, Heero ne protestait jamais.

Il se montrait tellement gentil depuis son retour en fait.

Duo ne savait pas ce que Trowa avait bien pu lui dire, mais Heero avait visiblement pris note et agissait en conséquence.

Ce qui n'était pas désagréable.

Le premier soir, le moment de surprise passée, Duo avait réalisé deux choses.

Premièrement il venait de se jeter au cou d'Heero en pleine rue.

Oups.

Secondement il n'avait pas d'arme collée à la tempe et le soldat parfait n'était pas en train de le menacer de mort.

Ouf.

Il s'était reculé avec prudence.

Mais Heero l'avait retenu.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir été présent.

- Euh… c'est pas grave… tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

Heero l'avait serré contre lui.

- Je serai là maintenant. Avait il murmuré.

Et de fait il avait tenu parole.

Il avait été là pendant que Duo se résignait à aller à la déchèterie, Quatre ayant décidé que le vieux cadre en métal garni de lattes posé sur des pieds de fortune était aussi bon à jeter que le matelas et les oreillers enfumés. Chose que Duo n'avait pas approuvé, estimant qu'ils étaient encore en bon état et que c'était dommage de les jeter, mais personne n'avait semblé l'écouter.

A la benne matelas et oreillers, cadre métallique sans pieds, à la benne vieille bibliothèque aux étagères défoncées, à la benne table roulante cassée...

Il avait été là pendant le tri des affaires restantes dans l'appartement sinistré.

A savoir les comestibles encore dans les nombreux placards.

Là encore Quatre avait été impitoyable.

Tout ce qui n'était pas hermétiquement clos, poubelle.

Et Trowa tout comme Heero d'approuver.

Au grand désespoir de Duo.

- Mais enfin Quatre… c'est encore comestible.

- Sois raisonnable Duo.

- Non ! Pas les conserves !

- Elles sont périmées. On jette.

- Mais elles sont encore comestibles !

- Duo, tu ne dois pas manger de conserves périmées, c'est mauvais pour la santé. En plus tu as vu depuis combien de temps elles sont périmées ?

- …

Plus les placards se vidaient plus le visage de Quatre s'assombrissait.

Duo avait accumulé des réserves incroyables de nourriture.

Et une partie était très nettement périmée, ce dont le natté semblait se soucier comme de sa première chemise.

Du moment que la première bouchée ne l'envoyait pas dans les WC et la dernière à l'hôpital, c'était OK.

Malheureusement, Quatre ne partageait pas son point de vue.

Pour lui ce n'était pas OK.

Pas OK du tout.

A la poubelle donc les provisions.

Duo, Trowa et Heero avaient charrié des sacs et des sacs de produits et de déchets divers, entre ce que Quatre voulait jeter et ce qui devait l'être après les dégâts de l'incendie.

De quoi occuper sérieusement les préposés au ramassage des ordures.

Tout le reste avait été rassemblé dans la chambre et sur la table de la cuisine, la vaisselle avait été récurée avec soin par un Quatre lancé à fond dans ce qui semblait être une quête de la propreté d'autant plus méritoire qu'il marchait sur un sol entièrement recouvert d'une pellicule séchée par endroits, d'eau noire de suie.

Une fois le tri et le rassemblement effectué ils avaient laissé l'appartement entre les mains de l'entreprise chargée de terminer nettoyage et rangement. Comprendre, faire disparaître la suie et tout emballer et mettre en cartons.

Vaste travail qu'ils étaient tous quatre ravis de laisser à d'autres.

Le jour du déménagement les déménageurs furent à l'heure.

Cartons et meubles étaient prêts.

Vider l'appartement ne prit pas longtemps.

Les déménageurs étaient des pros.

Vu le prix qu'ils demandaient, c'était encore heureux, pensait Duo.

Mais il ne disait rien.

Il avait beau être fou d'Heero il n'était pas aveugle pour autant et les déménageurs étaient canons.

Et peu vêtus, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Heero non plus n'était pas aveugle et son regard fut sans nul doute pour beaucoup dans l'empressement touchant que mirent les déménageurs à œuvrer en un temps record.

Duo apprécia en silence leurs évolutions par la large fenêtre du salon.

Et que je monte d'un bond, et que je descends de même.

N'importe qui aurait apprécié.

Il ne fit pas exception.

Lorsque le dernier carton fut déposé, le dernier meuble en place, Duo proposa des boissons qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter pour rafraichir les travailleurs du jour.

Ceux-ci suffisamment rafraîchis par le regard d'Heero déclinèrent l'offre et sautèrent avec un bel ensemble par-dessus la rambarde pour regagner leur véhicule.

Au grand regret de Duo et à la satisfaction d'Heero.

Ceux venus livrer les meubles achetés pour remplacer ceux mis au rebut filèrent tout aussi vite, si vite que l'un d'eux oublia son blouson et que Duo dut lui courir après.

Heero le laissa faire.

Aucun risque de ce côté, l'homme étant vieux et peu séduisant.

Le déballage leur réservait quelques surprises.

- Quel est l'abruti qui a mis les chaussures sur le PQ !

- …

- Aaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment ils ont fait pour perdre une pièce du magnétoscope !

- …

- …

- …

- …

Plusieurs heures et quelques lamentations plus tard les cartons étaient vidés et les affaires rangées.

Duo était partagé entre la lassitude, la colère et la résignation.

Heero trouva la solution miracle à cet état fluctuant et quelque peu menaçant.

- Je t'invite au restaurant.

- Quel restaurant ?

- Choisis.

Duo retrouva le sourire aussitôt.

Il avait parfois l'impression que ce sourire ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

Il avait enfin tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Un bel appartement spacieux et lumineux mais pas trop grand non plus.

Heero et son chat.

Et aussi un chat bien à lui.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**FIN**


End file.
